Untitled 2
by My Muse's Name Is Eden
Summary: This story takes place RIGHT before River leaves for the library. Made with three cups of sadness, two tablespoons of sobbing, AND, just because I'm a terrible person, a big dash of heartwrench. Have some tissues nearby folks, this story is gonna be bad.


She's so beautiful, the Doctor thought to himself. So, perfect. His perfect River.

He got lost in his thoughts and didn't even notice his eyes were swimming with tears.

_River laughed, her nose and the corners of her eyes crinkling. "Please my love! Stop! You look ridiculous," she cried, tears streaming down her dirty face due to how hard she was laughing._

_She'd been out on a dig for six months, wearing the same three outfits and using her luggage bag as a pillow. It was dirty, hot, back breaking work and she loved it. Her hand clutched tightly to his bow tie as she slept, it was the same one they used when they got married._

_River remember hearing it, ever so faintly, and sitting upright quickly. She had thrown her hair up and sprinted from her tent, toward the watering hole half a mile away. The TARDIS was sitting on the opposite side of the water and her husband, her ridiculous, stupid husband, had been hanging upside down from a tree, in swim trunks, eating a banana._

_Now, he swung through the air on a vine, beating his chest and landing in the water, she couldn't be happier. At long last, RIver caught her breath and looked around for that ridiculous man. He wasn't in the tree, or in the water, she frowned._

_Strong arms lifted her off the ground and she screamed, "Gotcha!"_

_River laughed even harder as the Doctor carried her to the lake and she began squirming as his long fingers tickled her sides. "Geronimo," he cried joyously as he tossed her into the lake. River yanked him into the water after her and kissed him soundly, "I hate you."_

_The Doctor brushed hair out of her face and kissed her nose, "No you don't."_

He miraculously managed to stand upright as he body shook, continuing his journey to the TARDIS. He'd parked her way out in the middle of the woods, where no one would find her.

_River snuggled into the Doctor even more, her hands wrapped tightly around the peppermint hot chocolate her mother made her. The Doctor wrapped a plaid blanket around her and laid his arm over her shoulders, pulling her even closer and kissing the top of her head. The happy couple were sitting on a park bench in the middle of Leadworth's botanical garden and it was snowing lightly. She sighed contently, "Happy Christmas, sweetie."_

"_Happy Christmas, River."_

A sob escaped his throat and he ran, running to escape that terrible song.

_The Doctor crouched behind the couch in the dark living room of the Pond house. Amy hid in the coat closet and Rory hid behind the kitchen counter. Miss Evangelista hid under the table with Anita, while other Dave and proper Dave hid on the stairs. River slid the key into the lock of her parents home and dropped her keys on the table in the hallway and reached to turn on the light. Everyone, save for Miss Evangelista, who'd been encouraged up by Anita, jumped out at once, "CONGRATULATIONS PROFESSOR SONG!"_

_River jumped back and smiled hugely. The Doctor approached her with a ridiculous grin. She stood on her toes kissing him on the nose, "Thanks sweetie."_

_There had been a huge party and everyone laughed and chatted and ate a triple chocolate cake Rory had baked._

The Doctor couldn't see anymore, his throat and legs burned, but he kept running, faster and faster, further and further into the woods.

"_I consent and gladly give," Amy whispered._

_The Doctor leaned forward and whispered in her ear, his name, his true name. Tears coursed down River's cheeks and they kissed, and cherry blossom petals rained down on them. "I will love you with both my hearts, and all of my soul, until the day we die," he whispered as he kissed her again._

He wandered aimlessly until he hit the TARDIS, where he collapsed on the floor, sobbing. Giving up his resolve to stay strong. He sat and he cried and wished he was dead.

_They were lying on the purple grass and the wind was blowing gently, just two hours ago. Darillium looked beautiful as ever and the towers sang a melancholy tune, laced with happiness and pain and memories. The Doctor peppered her face with kisses, "River Song, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me."_

"_I love you sweetie, happy anniversary."_

_The Doctor held her close, inhaling her scent, oranges and vanilla and a musky scent that he could only describe as River. Tears coursed down his cheeks. River pushed them away with her thumb, "What is it my love?"_

_He smiled weakly, "I'm just going to miss you River. I mean, we're finally, finally linear! All straight and nice and forward and not back to front anymore. Can't you stay? Just for a few more days?"_

_RIver kissed him, long and hard, "As soon as I finish at the Library, right after, I'm going to come to this spot, on this date, three hours from now, and you, Doctor, I expect you to be here."_

_They stood up and he brushed some dirt off of her skirt. She set the coordinates into her Vortex Manipulator, and hugged him tightly. "Oh, and sweetie," she whispered into his ear._

"_What is it, love?"_

"_I'm pregnant."_

_And just like that, she was gone._


End file.
